Flavor of life
by p-chan05plus02equals789
Summary: Amu likes Tadase... Tadase doesn't know about it... Ikuto is Amu's neighbor and classmate... and Yoru ... he just wants to sleep peacefully... MAJOR AMUTO friendship and slight TADAMU
1. Chapter 1

P-chan: Hiya!!!! P-chan here and this is my first Shugo Chara fic! Hope everyone would like this ! Hehehehe BTW this an AU fic and all the characters here are all OCC hehehe in some way or another hehehehehe Anyways pairings is not official it's just that the first part is a major Amuto friendship and slight tadamu relationship.... you'll understand in the later chapters... and there is a POSSIBILITY OF AMUTO in here!!! That is all...

P-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

~o~

Chapter one:

Tamago…

~o~

Another day has come…

It was another sunny morning, the sound of frying an egg, flipping it and the frying sound continues... in the living room a blue colored cat purred on the sofa scratching its ears and deciding to use a pillow to cover its ears from the loud frying sound.

"It's done…" said a by young blue haired man as he place his tamagoyaki on his plate. After placing his tamagoyaki on the plate, he then scoop a cup of rice from the rice cooker and place pickled ginger on the saucer plate. "Oh I almost forgot…" he thought as he quickly opened his pan and take a scoop of miso soup which he reheated from last night's dinner.

After placing all the food on the table, "itadakimasu…" then he started eating… while eating he then open his t.v. to watch the morning news. And on the news he saw…

"Hoshina Utau"s new song Heartful Song has reached No. 1 on the Oricon charts!" that was what the reporter said. This made him smiled ,as he continues to eat , after hearing this another report was reported this time it was about an artist being caught red-handedly by the media that he was cheating with his wife... same old story… political problems, latest fashions etc… this made the young man bored and decided to turn off the t.v.

To Tsukiyomi Ikuto eating and preparing both breakfast and lunch by himself, leaving cat food on his cat's plate, letting his cat roam around the room, locking his apartment and walking towards the school was his everyday routine.

This made him feel bored but still it was peaceful , often times he would think about skipping class because he's bored but whenever he think about it, he quickly decided not to because it was also boring.

~o~

Another timeline

"Amu-chi! It's 1 am now! Hurry turn on the t.v. its Tama the magical egg!!" a text message was sent. This made a pink haired girl sighed as she read the message, "Tama the magical egg? Who the heck gave that anime such a lousy name…but" as she opened the t.v. and the show had started, "its… cute…" she thought but quickly ,"hmm….the art is cute that's all… besides giving it a name Tama… isn't it Tama means cat?"

After 30 minutes the show was finally over, this made the pink haired girl sighed and decided to drift to dreamland but before sleeping she first take a look on her four hamsters, after taking a look on her pets she then decided to lay on the bed when suddenly the phone ring, this made the girl jump up from her bed and fell on the ground. "So much for going to dreamland…" muttered and picks up the phone.

"AMUCHIDIDYOUWATCHTHESHOWAWHILEAGO!ISN'TITTAMAAWESOME!HESAVEABUNCHOFKITTIESINTHEABANDONWAREHOUSE!!!!" a loud voice was heard over the phone this made the pink haired girl irritated… "CAN ANYONE SHUT THIS GIRL FROM TALKING!!!"

~o~

Classroom!

"Os!" a cool-toned voice said, this attract everyone's attention. The pink-haired girl more commonly called as the 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu, 15 year old a student of 1st year section 2.

"Hinamori-san is so cool!!! She never fails to attract attention!"

"Hai! Hai! Hinamori-san is definitely…"

"COOL AND SPICY!" two girls screamed as Amu arrived on her seat and decided to lay her head on the table. "Yaya… that girl when I see her… she's gonna be in deep trouble…" she thought as an evil aura inside her mind was forming…

During Homeroom time, Amu decided to take a short nap, because due to what her friend did this early morning she decided that she would take a short nap…

But her short nap didn't last long, the class… was annoying…

"Everyone please quiet down we know that Sports meet is in two weeks if we don't do our best everything will be wasted!" a blond hair young man said trying to calm everyone after a certain blue haired man suggested that it's better to assigned people rather than letting people choose… which made the blond guy finds it troublesome… but it can't be help …

This made Amu irritated…

"Everyone calm down!" Let's do this one by one. Those who want to take part in the relay race your hand!" Amu said and this made everyone silent and other started to raise their hands.

After silencing the class Amu silently returns to her seat , but before returning , the blond hair man smiled and ,"thank you Hinamori-san…" this made Amu blushed and replied, "t-this is nothing … it's just that they are annoying…" she said in her obstinately voice and hurried to get back on her seat.

"I can't believe it! I talked with Tadase-kun… I…" she thought and remembers the blond hair guy thanking her and giving his infamous pretty smile that can melt anyone's heart or so Amu thinks ... "Kyaa… I can die happily!!!" she thought without noticing the she was starting to drool but quickly wiped it and hurried to lay her head on the table.

~0~

After class, Ikuto sighed as he enters the classroom, after entering he noticed Amu running towards the door. He quickly turns around and grabbed one of Amu's wrists.

"What are you doing?" She shouted as she tries to push Ikuto away from her. After struggling Ikuto releases her and said, "That's my bag.." he pointed out apathetically.

"Yours? This is mine? " she screamed and hurriedly runs towards the door. As Amu continues running towards the hallway and towards the stairs she accidentally tripped over and this made her fell… but quickly…

Amu opened her eyes and saw someone was on underneath her… "Tsukiyomi Ikuto…your head… its bleeding!"

~end of chapter one!

P-chan : Actually it was supposedly longer but …. I got lazy and decided to make it short hahahha and yes cliff hanger!!!

Tamago: means egg

Tamagoyaki: rolled egg its made out of egg , sugar and dashi … its really sweet and yummy perfect for breakfast!

Next on chapter two…

~ " you're in love?"

~ "What is this place… this isn't a girl's room!!! More of a garbage dump!"

~ mosquito coil!!"

P-chan: BTW this is a revised version only slight change hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neighbors

~0~

"…your head… it's bleeding!" Amu exclaimed as she touched Ikuto's forehead, "Your forehead is also bleeding…" he said… "eh?"

~0~

After visiting the nurse's office the two who have the same hello kitty band aid on their foreheads, went silently towards the classroom to settle the earlier argument once and for all. "Here" Ikuto said as he gives Amu her bag, but resisted by holding it tighter than before, "This is my bag!" she protested and it was obvious that she was getting panic, Ikuto then decided to snatched the bag and exchanged the other bag and quickly walks towards the door without saying anything.

Amu was shocked at what Ikuto did, still holding her bag and zoning out for at least 5 minutes she later realized that the bag that she was carrying earlier has something…"The letter!!! It's in that bag!" she screamed mentally as she hurried to catch up with Ikuto.

"Wait!!" she screamed as she run towards the school gate, but he was nowhere in sight. After an hour, Amu returns to her home and carrying a grocery bag from the convenient store. After entering to her apartment room, she then takes off her shoes and put the grocery bag on the table.

She then, lay on her bed and curled over holding her large hotdog pillow, "I'm so stupid! Why did I put that letter on his bag? And worst he saw me acting all panicky, what am I supposed to do now? If he sees the letter…" she closed her eyes thinking all the scary things that he can do. "I can't go to school now!!!" she mentally screamed and at the same time she stood up from the bed and gestured.

Amu sighed and decided to head on the veranda to have some fresh air, but sadly the fresh air that she expected turns out to be … "What the !!! Mosquito coil!!!!" she screamed as she found at least 20 mosquito coil were displayed on her neighbor's veranda. "Oh you mean this? It started a week ago when mosquitoes started to hanging around my veranda they're really a pain you see." a voice was heard and there Amu saw a blue hair guy adding more mosquito coil and continued talking "mosquito coil are only used during summer but somehow even this cold temperature mosquitoes are popping out of no----"Ikuto turns around and saw a pink hair girl covering her nose.

"Oh it's you again…" he said with a mosquito coil that he holding and pointed it at her. This made Amu irritated and started to talk, "What is this! Mosquito coil during the autumn season! Are you for real!" Ikuto observed around the girl's veranda and something … "here" he handed her 2 boxes of mosquito coil and continue, 'looks like you're room is also being swarmed by mosquito" and with those words Ikuto went in his room.

~0~

Ikuto returns to his room and saw his pet cat playing with one of the mosquito coil,"Yoru stop playing the mosquito coil or you'll get one of your paws burns" but the cat continues to play with the coil and it had his tail burned. "Nya!" he purred and quickly licked his tail. Ikuto sighed and said,

I told you not play with it …" Deciding to do his assignment, he noticed that there was a letter on it, "a letter…" he thought and the letter was open…

~0~

It was a peaceful night well…according to Ikuto that is, as he place all his dinner on the table and and gave the portion to Yoru who is excited to eat. "Ita---" before Ikuto about to say his thanks to his food when suddenly, his door fell on the floor, he wondered and stood up seeing a Jason look alike … well the mask that is… but there was no large knife but a cheerleading baton…

"Give me the letter…" the voice on the mask said as the masked person slowly walks to Ikuto. Ask the masked person walks toward to him Yoru suddenly jumped towards the masked person's mask.

"Augh!!! Get off of me you cat…kya!!" the masked person fell on the floor and ended up unconscious. "As I thought… it was you…" Ikuto said as he looked at the person who fell on the floor…

~0~

"Augh! What is this place… this isn't a girl's room!!! More of a garbage dump!" Ikuto exclaimed as he walk through the mountainous garbage on the pink-haired girl's apartment room. He sighed and decided to take this matter to his own…

After 30 minutes, Ikuto has once again entered the 'Twilight zone' AKA Amu's room, with the proper gear of cleaning: yellow-coloured rain boots, white gauze mask, white bandana tied triangularly, pair of disposable surgical gloves, and also cleaning equipment his trusty broom and the mighty vacuum cleaner.

~0~

~Ran: After cleaning time~

"Phew it's done…" Ikuto said as he sits down on the now-cleaned cream-coloured couch, everything was now clean and it seems that the real reason why mosquitoes were around their area was because of the mountainous garbage that his neighbour has…"

On the other room, Amu wakes up and saw someone at the top of her, "Are you ok?" the voice said as she clears her vision, the person that she was… "gah!!" she quickly pushed him away and hugged the nearest pillow that she can grabbed on.

"W-what a-are y-you doing here! P-pervert…" Amu at the same shouted, her face was all red and on her ears there were smokes and she started to mumbled unnecessary words which Ikuto find it funny.

Ikuto chuckled, "This is my room…" he said as he lean closer to Amu and Amu on the other hand was mentally screaming, "DON"T COME ANY CLOSER!!!" she mentally screamed, but Ikuto continues to lean on her. "You're really something … aren't you?" he whispered to one of her ears, "g-get off me!" she pushed me forcefully having both of them fell on the ground. Amu blushed as her face and Ikuto's face were very close.

"He's so…" Amu thought as she continues to stare at Ikuto. And Ikuto, on the other hand felt something squishy… "Ah!" Amu screamed and slapped Ikuto's cheek, "pervert!!!!!"

~0~

Amu's room

"Here hot lemonade" Ikuto gives Amu a cup of hot lemonade, "t-thanks…" she said still blushing at what happened earlier. "So you like Tadase?" Ikuto bluntly said as he sipped his lemonade. "What are y-you talking about!!! I--" Amu stuttered but was cut off, "It's obvious that you like him… Hinamori Amu, a girl who is known to have rebellious image turns out to be like any other girls…" Ikuto teased as he poked Amu's forehead. "Ouch!" she said remembering what happened to her forehead.

"And it seems you still haven't change the band aid" he said as he takes off the band aid and grabbed the first-aid kit. As he opened the first-aid kit, he then placed the disinfectant on a piece of cotton ball and placed it to the infected area. "Ouch it hurts! What did you put in the cotton?" "Hydrogen peroxide… it really stings a little".

After placing the antiseptic on her forehead, "thanks…" Amu said shyly. Ikuto then stood up, "I'll be going back to my room now the door is already fixed" he said apathetically. "And also… if you really like that guy why don't you confess to him?" "C-confess… I … c-can't… I r-really…" Amu said as she tighten the grip of her fist.

"Scared? The more you are scared the more you'll just get hurt..." that was the last words that Ikuto said before leaving in her room.

"I know…"

~ end of chapter 2

P-chan: phew it was kinda long hahahaha anyways forgive me for my grammar errors and it seems I need a beta hehehehe

Notes:

Hello kitty band-aid – it just suddenly pop out of my head hahaha

Mosquito coil- it more commonly called in our country as 'katol' hehehe anyways use to drive the mosquitoes away in Japan, at what I observed use mosquito coils during the summer time and place in a round animal shaped-container.

Jason- the killer who wears a hockeymask and carries a large knife

On Chapter 3~

~ "I'm sorry... but I like someone else..."

~"Told you so..."

~"Shut up..."


End file.
